Safe and Sound
by lovefuryANDpassion
Summary: She was a drugged Russian prostitute, so what did he see in her? Dunn/OC.
1. New Discoveries

_Safe and Sound_

**A/N: I had this idea in my head all week and had to write it up! I just love Cpl Dunn! I do not own the Call of Duty series but I do own Alexandria 'Alex' Aleksandrov.**

* * *

Sweeping the terrorized streets of Moscow, cries of the dying and injured pierced the Corporal's ears. The fumes from a burning tower pinched and filled his nostrils as he and the Ranger's trudged along, looking for any signs of the enemy. Personally Dunn had never seen a city that looked so dead. Sometimes he'd question his position of being a soldier at war, he wanted to fight for his country but at the same time he'd look at his hands. His rifle. And imagine the look on the faces of the children. Knowing. Just knowing that he had killed their father. Dunn knew himself that he was easy to crack. To break. Although he'd try to never show it, he had to be strong. For the sake of his comrades at least. That's when his eyes shifted to the man in front of him, the man he'd take a bullet for, Sgt Foley. He was a born leader and everybody saw that, he made it his mission to see everyone got back even if it meant abandoning the current mission. That's why everyone respected him so much. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass sometimes but no one ever dare tell him that.

"Hunter Two-One Actual we have hostiles in the upcoming builiding, prepare for contact."

Shaking his head, Dunn brought himself out of his deep thoughts and reloaded his SCAR-H in order to get ready for what was about to take place.

"You heard the man! Cpl Dunn you're with me, Pvt Bennet you take point." He commanded in his gruff voice as he started approaching the hostile building.

The building was quite big, few broken windows and red paint spray painted into some kind of weird symbol. Dunn breathed out shakily as they reached the door, a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He'd been on many raids like this before and most of them didn't end well, but to him no matter how many he'd encounter he'd still get that nervous feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

He watched carefully as Pvt Bennet slowly pushed open the door and to his relief he gave the ok signal and one by one, the small group of Rangers started to enter the hostile building. Aiming his gun up carefully, Dunn positioned himself against the wall and slowly peeped his head round the corner to meet a group of Russian's. Catching his breath in his throat he whipped his head back and signalled Sgt Foley that the enemy were in sight. Dunn could feel his heart beat increase rapidly, it felt like a jack hammer against his chest trying to break him in half. Looking back at Foley he noticed him mouth 'Hooah' and with that he jumped into stance and started firing his rounds at the targets. Watching the bodies fall, the Rangers had done their job. In an attempt to recompose himself Dunn wiped the beads of sweat that threatened to trickle down his face, who ever said being a soldier was easy was totally wrong. It takes it's toll on you physically and mentally.

He felt a warm hand pat him on the shoulder forcefully, "Don't let your guard down to easily Corporal, we could still be infiltrated." With a gulp and a nod he followed Foley's orders and proceeded to inspect the unfamiliar builiding with caution.

He came to a halt as soon as he reached a door. Grabbing the handle he attempted to swing it open but to his dismay it was locked. Deciding that the enemy could be inside, he brought his boot down on the door with sheer force, brutally knocking it down and peering inside with his gun aimed protectively in front of him. His eyes scanned the room, searching for any danger. The room was quite bland with only white paint splattered onto the damp walls, the floor boarding coming off and moulding at every corner. Thats when his eyes averted to the bed, a frail looking young woman lay there. No ounce of life about her. Rushing over to her he frantically checked her pulse, it was slow but it was there. He swept her mucky brunette hair out of the way to reveal a deathly pale face. He had seen this many times and if it was what he thought he dreaded what she'd be like when she awoke. Softly, he reached for her eyelids and slightly parted them to reveal the dilated pupil as he feared. Sighing, he wondered what he could do. He couldn't just leave her there, that was against his will even though she was probably Russian. Looking at the bottom of the bed he noticed a few condoms, used by the looks of it and then it eventually clicked. Drugged? Prostitution? This building wasn't just an enemy fortress it was used for human trafficking. It took a while for that to sink into his mind, how someone could do that to someone so fragile and young. It made him boil and bubble with anger. He gently placed his thumb onto her cold skin, carressing it at the thought of what she must have been through and with that thought he scooped the woman up and proceeded towards the exit.

"Stop right there!" A thick Russian accent spoke from behind him.

Doing as he was told he stopped dead in his tracks, careful not to tick the enemy off.

"Turn around."

The Russian enemy spotted the young woman in his arms and smirked to himself as he held the gun to his side.

"Я вижу, вы хотели, чтобы она всех к себе грязный ублюдок, а она моя игрушка."

In all honesty Dunn hadn't a clue what he had just said but he had a bad feeling that it wasn't friendly.

With another twisted smile set upon his face he rose the gun up slowly so that it was aiming directly at the Corporal.

"Теперь вы умрете."

The sound of the gun shot rung through his ears as he clenched his eyes shut just wanting this moment to end. He imagined a bullet piercing through his flesh would hurt but he couldn't feel a thing. Plucking up the courage he opened his eyes to meet Sgt Foley standing over the now dead Russian with a scowl upon his face.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Dunn smiled, the young woman limp in his arms.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_What happens when Alex finally awakes?_


	2. She Was Going To Be One Of Us

_Safe and Sound_

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy! Hope you enjoy and remember to read AND review! Thanks xo**_

* * *

"What were you thinking Corporal?" Foley screeched just as he had locked the door, careful so that no one found out about the 'incident' that involved a drugged prostitute currently resting in Dunn's bed. If General Shepherd found out surely he'd skin them both alive.

Dunn simply sat there, a guilty expression sweeping over his face. Twiddling his thumbs, he continued to listen to the out rage that seemed to be going on forever.

"We see people like this everyday Dunn," Honestly, Foley hated to be hard on the guy. All he was doing was helping but it was against the rules and to stay alive in this world you have to obey the rules. Especially with these consequences. What he did was reckless, yet brave. Sgt Foley gave him credit for that. "What made her so different, huh?"

Dunn could feel his anger boiling up inside him. His fist clenched. The veins in his head now visible. His jaw tightened. His eyes burned holes through the man in front of him.

"How could I leave her? She was dying for gods sake! Dying in a bed full of used condoms and needles. I couldn't let her live like that, I'm still a human you know? I have feelings! Shepherd might be changing you into a fucking robot but he can't change me."

Dunn hadn't even realised he was now standing up to Sgt Foley and quickly said a brief sorry and sat himself back down, trying to regain his composure. He had absolutely no idea what just came over him. _Now_ his career was over.

At first Sgt Foley was shocked at the corporal's sudden out burst. Dunn wasn't short fused nor did he stand up to his boss. The kid was finally learning, maybe he could let this one slide. But that's only because he was about the only soldier he could tolerate.

Dunn lifted his head to see Foley stood there with an amused look spread across his face. He followed his every move as he came up to the young soldier and patted him on the back lightly.

"Nice to see you've finally grown a backbone Jake."

And with that sentence he left, leaving Dunn to think about what had just happened. No one ever called him Jake. Ever. I suppose it reminded him of home, which did hit a nerve. Shrugging it off, he lifted himself up and continued to make his way down to his hanger. He'd have to talk to the girl eventually.

_This ought to be fun._

* * *

Peering round, he noticed that the brunette was still fast asleep. Silently, he walked towards the bed and sat down next to her petite body. He could still feel the anger inside him but he managed to control it this time. He wasn't angry at her, not at all. How could he be? He was angry that someone so innocent could get treated like that. It still puzzled him.

Placing his helmet to one side, he combed a hand through his short hair sighing as he did so. He gripped onto the sink and slowly lifted his head up, his eyes meeting his reflection in the mirror for the first time in a few months. He stroked the newly found scar that rested upon his jaw line and then began to trace all of the others, each one bringing back different memories. All bad. Dunn never thought of himself to be a depressing person, it was the war that made him that way. He needed something or someone to bring him out of it a little but there was never anything or anyone around to do that. His eyes then gazed over to his bed. His empty bed.

Furrowing his brows, he took one step into his room to see a fist flying right towards his face. Quickly he blocked it and held onto their arm, only to block the other one and ram the attacker into the wall, making sure that they couldn't get free.

Her eyes were wide with terror as she knew he had her right where he wanted her. Now he could do whatever he wanted with her, the funny thing was that he hadn't drugged her yet. Which was odd because they always did.. Maybe he wanted her to suffer through it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the oncoming events.

"Look at me." A soft American voice broke through the silence, shocking her with his tone. Doing as she was told she opened her eyes to see a pair of oceanic ones staring right back at her. She was at a loss for words, what was he up to?

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here." And with that he let go of her arms, leaving them to fall by her side. Again she was stunned, this time at his actions. How he trusted her so easily was mind blowing. Another thought then rapidly sprung to her mind. If he wasn't here to use her for sex, what did he want with her?

"My names Jake, what's yours?"

"Alex.." She spoke cautiously, her thick Russian accent coming into play.

Before he could speak again she interrupted, "What am I doing here?"

"Me and the squad were infiltrating the enemy base when I came across you and saved you.. I couldn't just leave you there like that."

Now the pieces where coming together for Alex, he was a soldier basically obeying orders that is until he came across her. Why did they save her though? Why not anyone else?

"Why me?" She started off almost defensively, "Are you going to use me like they did?" Now her voice started to raise, she was not going to be treated like that again, she'd had enough.

"I'm here to help you." He stood up and made his way towards her, trying to figure her out in the process.

She instantly stepped back, like it was in her nature to do so. But honestly, it didn't surprise Dunn. After everything she's been through he couldn't blame her. He couldn't even imagine it. He thought being a soldier was bad yet he didn't know the half of it. He had never thought to stop and take a look what could've been going on with some of the civilians he crossed paths with, it wasn't his job to do so. Yet he had no idea how hard some of them had it. For example, Alex and she was just one of them. He wondered what it would be like if they swapped places, for them to be taking orders behind a gun. And that's when it hit him.

_She was going to be one of them._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**_ How will Alex react to Cpl Dunn's offer?_


	3. The Question

_Safe and Sound_

**A/N: Really sorry it took me so long to update, hope you haven't forgotten about it and continue to read! Thanks xo**

* * *

"Join us." He spluttered out without thinking what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned with a confused look etched upon her still pale face.

"Join the Rangers."

It took a moment for that to sink in and then Alexandria knew exactly what he meant. _Was he out of his mind?_ She thought to herself while debating the offer in her head quietly. She would of liked to of said she had never held a gun in her life but that would be a lie. Just the one time. But even at the point she had no clue how to use it, she was only using it as her defence, she never intended on actually using it. That was the moment another memory flooded back. Her trembling hand as she held up the gun to the man who laughed in her attempt to frighten him, the impact from the slap that was delivered next which knocked the gun out of her hand completely, the desperation that grew, her buckling knees scrambling to get to her only option of protection then the final bang that erupted. That lay on her conscience still to this day, even though the man was out to harm her that's just the way she was. Soldiers killed people every day, how would she be able to cope with that? Not only that but keep up with the physical well being that a soldier had to maintain, she was in no way, shape or form as fit as the other men and women. She felt fragile and weak but she guessed that was from all the shit she had been through, mentality and physically. Then a sudden insight took place, she was weighing all of the cons but never actually thought about the pros. What life did she have to go back to anyway? Her mother and father died in a car crash in which she fell into the wrong hands and was sold to a human trafficker at the tender young age of fourteen. She knew one thing for sure, was that she was not going back there, to that life. Ever. Maybe she could learn something from Jake and the other Rangers? She at least wanted to make something of her life and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. She never really got an education so that would be out of the question. It seemed like she had been thinking about this for hours, she hadn't realised how deep she had actually gotten into it and remembered Jake was waiting for her answer patiently.

Contemplating her decision, she sighed and nodded her head. She was very skeptical on trusting and seeing the real character within a person but she had a good feeling about Jake. He didn't seem like the many men she'd seen and encountered before, there was something more to him than he let on.

"You're serious?" He replied, almost shocked at her choice.

"What else have I got to live for?" She spoke darkly, her Russian accent lacing it with more venom.

"I'll have to speak to Shepherd about it later, I'll be honest with you. It won't be easy convincing him but I'm sure I can handle it. Besides we could use another member, whether it to be shooting down enemies or lightening the mood." A smile pricked at his lips as he tried to ease the situation which was quickly sprung upon the young woman. He knew it wasn't going to be easy for her, hell even he found it hard but somewhere along the way he believed in her, for whatever reason that may be, he didn't know.

Changing the subject he added "You must be hungry? Wanna go down to the mess hall, there's a few people I'd like you to meet too." He smiled again, trying to reassure her.

"Well, I am hungry.." He could tell she was nervous, but she appeared like she hadn't eaten for days. She looked like a tooth pick, bend her and she might snap.

Slowly, he put his arm over her shoulder as he didn't want to scare her knowing all she had gone through but also wanted to encourage her at the same time.

Knowing it was a friendly gesture, Alexandria eased up to the idea of someone touching her. She felt comfort with him, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Come on, it won't be as bad as you think."

* * *

Walking down to the 'mess hall' as she learned the soldier's liked to call it, she couldn't help but feel self conscious and nervous about meeting some of the others. Even when she was beside Jake she couldn't shake the nerves that crept up as they entered through the big steel doors. All eyes where on them, the one thing she didn't want to happen and it happened. Her own eyes scanned the contents of the room, various big tables were scattered around accommodated by different groups of soldiers all in there friendship groups as it seemed. Adjacent to that was what looked like a counter where the food was being served followed by a long line of hungry men. Without thinking she grabbed onto Jake's arm and squeezed it tightly only to have him look back at her and smile. In that moment Alex reminded Jake of his sister back home, how she'd always cling to his arm and how small and innocent she looked. Only she wasn't his sister. Quickly, he dismissed the thought as he reached his destination.

"How's it going, Allen." He greeted, slapping his hand in the process and a few of the other guys who she didn't know.

"Not bad, not bad. Still eating this slime so I must be back." He said in disgust, referring to the 'food' on his plate as he played around with it.

"It's good to have you back." He chuckled in response.

"Who's this then?" He questioned, looking at Alex who stood awkwardly behind the Corporal.

"I'd like you to meet Alexandria." He spoke, moving a little so they could see her properly, much to the dismay of Alex.

Holding out his hand and giving her a warm smile, Allen spoke again "Nice to meet you Alexandria."

Reluctantly, she shook his hand. "Please, call me Alex."

"Alex it is then." He smiled.

"Hey, isn't that the drugged up rat you found back in Moscow, Dunn?" Sneered a new voice coming from the corner of the table. She had kept a very close eye on this one as soon as she noticed him looking her up and down in revolt. Alexandria could tell that Jake wasn't too fond of this man by the way he looked at him, she guessed this wasn't the only time they had spats.

"I'd rather you keep your comments to yourself, Johnson. They're not needed nor welcomed."

The man who she now knew as Johnson rose to his feet and squared up to Jake. Now she was getting really nervous but Jake didn't seem scared at all. This was the type of men Alexandria absolutely loathed, he was the kind she had met many times before. Quick to judge and insult, she was used to it but deep down it still stung.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'd stop talking if I were you. This wouldn't be the first time I'd of kicked your ass for it."

Now the pair seemed to have gotten the attention of the rest of the hall which in Alex's point of view, didn't seem like a good idea.

Squeezing his arm again, she forced him to look at her, "Leave it."

Noticing she spoke up, Johnson retorted back, "Shut up you bitch."

This drove Dunn over the edge. How he had the nerve to insult her like that when he had no idea what she had endured, what pain she had been through, what a shit life she had for so long. Johnson just liked the kick out of it he guessed, which was sick. His fist tightened and before he knew it, it swung around and came in contact with Johnson's face with a satisfying crack. Blood now started to trickle from his nose and he clutched onto it, pain noticeable in his expression.

"Are we done here?" Dunn asked dangerously, as if he wanted Johnson to fight back just so he could kick the ever snot out of him.

"Not quite."

And with a sudden movement a fist plunged into the solar plexus of the young solider, winding him as he crumpled. Crowds were now forming around the duo who were now rolling around on the floor, flurries of fists and feet striking in every direction. Alexandria tried pushing and shoving her way to the front but to her chagrin she was lost in the sea of people. All she could do was listen to the grunts, curses and cracks that the fight churned out. She desperately wanted to help him but there was just no use, here she was trying to fight her way out of a cluster of buff soldiers, how in the hell was she going to defend herself in an actual fight? She was brought out of her thoughts by the loud chanting that now deafened her ears. One side of the hall chanting "Dunn" and the other "Johnson". It really was how she pictured the army to be. Maybe she shouldn't be here after all? All she seemed to do was cause trouble for the Corporal and that was the least she wanted to do for him. After all he did save her life which put his career in jeopardy. She never actually thanked him for that, she made a mental note to do that later. Right now all she could think about was whether he was ok. She felt her arm being tugged back and panicked, only to soften when she realised it was Allen. "Are you ok?" He shouted through the chanting to make sure she could hear him. She simply nodded as she wasn't quite sure how she was feeling herself but Allen knew she was worried for her friend as he was too. All they could do was stick together.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

That gruff voice seemed to stop every single person in their tracks. It was like the room suddenly slowed down and instantly got quieter. She was guessing he was an important force who seemingly wasn't the man to piss off and with that every one returned to their respective tables and the two beaten up soldiers got to their feet, shoving one another and swearing under their breathe as they did so. That is until they noticed who was standing in front of them. _General Shepherd._

"General, I can explain."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_What will General Shepherd say to the actions of Cpl Dunn and his offer with Alex?_


End file.
